


To love the Reaper Chapter One Meeting Death

by titanicdragon



Category: Reapertale - Fandom, Sans - Fandom, To love the Reaper Chapter One Meeting Death, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover later on, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titanicdragon/pseuds/titanicdragon
Summary: Sans the God of Death has been alone for a long time besides his amazing brother. He never believed he would find love, but when he does he will make sure that he never loses it.Lilly is a mortal girl but her life changes forever when she meets Death himself and feels the same way. Will these two end up together? You just have to read and find out.I don't own Undertale that belongs to Toby Fox, and I also don't own Reapertale which belongs to its rightful owner. Artwork, not mine found it on Google  I own Lilly and this story so please don't take it from me.And no mean comments!





	To love the Reaper Chapter One Meeting Death

To love the Reaper Chapter One Meeting Death  
Lilly's Pov  
"Sans why me there must be a goddess that would be better for you than me?"  
Sans dark cloak blew in the wind and smirked at me.  
"No Lilly I want you."  
He steps closer to me, he smiled with his hand out wanting me to take it.  
"Come with me sweetheart I want you"  
I blushed. I knew if I said yes there was no going back this would be it. I would die and never could see my friends again, but I loved Sans. I was in love with the Grim Reaper. He wanted me to be with him forever.  
"I'm scared, Sans"  
"I know sweetheart, but I want to be with you till the end of time."  
I step closer to him knowing that I was making a huge choice.  
"Will it hurt?" I asked  
"No." he said  
"I love Sans!" I said and took his hand.  
Let's start from the beginning.  
For as long as I could remember and yes, I know this has been used a thousand times before and it will be used again, but I think it is the best way to start. What I about to tell you is the same as any other story I saw things most people didn't. Again, that be heard a thousand times before but in my case, I see Death himself. He is short skeleton who loves puns and being lazy. The first time I met him I was about four. I was at the hospital with my parents saying goodbye to my grandmother. She had been sick for some time and well it was her time. I understood what was going on I still don't know how or why I did. As my parents were trying to make my grandmother comfy that when I saw him standing in the corner like he was waiting for something. Of course, being young I walked over to him and said hello.  
He stared at me shocked with empty eye sockets.  
"Honey who are you talking to?" my mother asked  
"My new friend but he hasn't told me his name yet." I answered  
My grandma smiled at me.  
"I see him too sweetie, take care of her." she said  
Everyone in the room seemed shocked but me being a young I thought nothing of it at the time. He nodded and then looked at me.  
I'm Sans little one and you are?" he said  
"Lilly" I said  
His bony face looked shocked as though that wasn't the name he was expecting. He looked at me then my grandma as though she would have the answer then back at me. He gave a smile and seemed to be in better spirits after that. After he reaped my grandma and while my parents were taking care of the funeral plans. We talked, I learn that he was Death, but I wasn't scared of him at all. I felt safe with him and like he understood me better than anyone else.  
"Lilly why didn't you ask for me not to reap for grandma?" he asked  
"I would love her to still be with me, but she missed grandpa and I didn't like seeing her in pain, pain no fun." I said  
He stared at me.  
"How old are you again?" he asked  
"Four and how old are you?" I asked  
He gave a deep laugh.  
"Much older than you are kiddo." he said smirking  
I pouted not happy with his answer which made him laugh even more. That how our friendship started, I was friends with Death. He would visit every day more than once, I didn't mind of course. For a while, my parents were fine with Sans thinking her was an imagery friend, but once school started they were quite sick about hearing about Sans. At the age of six, they sent me to a mental intuition because they didn't understand why I wouldn't grow up. I was there for three days and during that time Sans never left my side or at least when I was awake the staff members and doctors told my parents that every kid will grow up at their own pace, that they should let me be a kid. They agreed in front of the staff, but when it was just the three of us they said they would punish me if they ever heard about Sans again. I still remember how Sans acted when he found me locked in that cold room and how after I was let go he never forgave my parents.  
Flashback

I was rubbing my eyes crying wondering what I had done wrong, why I was in this cold dark room. One of the staff members was getting annoyed with my crying.  
"Be quiet" he yelled  
My cries turned into whimpers. Then I felt Sans aura fill the room. I was usually calming like going to sleep, but this time it was anger filled and held so much hate to it that I wasn't sure it was him at first till he spoke.  
"Kiddo are you hurt?" he asked worry was laced in his usually carefree voice.  
"No..." I said trying to hide how scared I was.  
Even in the dark room, his eye sockets went darker than normal.  
"Sweetheart?" He said in a tone where he knew I was lying.  
"Stop talking to yourself Freak!" the same person yelled.  
Sans looked at the door with the most hate I had ever seen him have and Sans doesn't hate very easily he a sweet caring guy but seeing him like that worried me. I knew what he was planning, but he teleported away before I could stop him then I heard the staff member screaming.  
"No! Stay Away No!"  
The screams soon were over as other members of the staff went to see what was happening. Sans stay with me for the rest of my time there or at least when I was up but every day he would say the same thing.  
"Don't change who you are sweetheart your perfect just the way you are"  
End of Flashback  
The staff member was who yelled at me and Sans scared the life out of him was put into the intuition for a while he was still in there when I left the horrible place. I was happy that he got what he deserved he shouldn't have been treating people in such a matter, but I was sad for him still the same because his life would never be the same and not for the better.  
Sans never got over what my parents did to me locking me up there and grounded me for talking with Sans. Sans wanted to show himself to them since he had the ability just he never used it, he wanted to prove my parents wrong. I told him it would make things worst that my parents would find a way, so we never see each other again. He knew I was right. Somedays he literally wanted to kill them saying he knew someone who would love to have me as their daughter and make me feel loved, again I told him no. I knew what my parents were doing wasn't right, but they never abused me physically or emotional they just didn't understand me. Sans was the only one who did, but I didn't love my parents any less. The years went by and Sans and I stayed close. I had friends, but they came and went like most childhoods, but Sans never left, he had been there through everything. Even though we couldn't hug each other without me dying our friendship never faltered.  
I started to have a crush on Sans when I was about sixteen, but I knew better than to try and go after it. First Sans was the God of Death, Second, he was immortal, third he probably would never like me that way it would be best to keep it as a friendship. So, like any teenager I had boyfriends, but they were never long lasting they would last a few months at the most then it ends. Though I never was the one to break it off they always did. The guys would say the same old BS. It's not you, it's me or I see more as a friend. It was weird things would be going great then just like that they were over. Every time I went through a break Sans was always there to make me feel better. He really was a great friend. After a while I gave up on finding love not that I didn't want it, it just I was busy with school. I worked extremely hard, I graduated early and got a scholarship. I was studying to be a Crime Scene Investigator I wanted to make sure that the dead got justice. Guess being around the God of Death was probably the main reason that I went into it. Throughout school was tough since Math and some Sciences are not my best subjects. I felt that it was worth it to make sure those who couldn't speak for themselves would get the justice that they deserved. My parents didn't care what I did, Sans, on the other hand, always worried about me.  
He knew this job was something I wanted to do and understood that, but he sure didn't like that I would have to put myself in danger.  
"Kiddo you sure you want to do this?" He had asked me when it was my first day on the job.  
"Sans, you help them crossover, but that doesn't mean that they are at peace. I want to make sure they and their families get justice." I answered  
He sighed but had smiled all the same.  
"Well you better not get killed sweetheart." he said  
He had called me that for years and it still always made me blush.  
"I will do my best." I said  
He nodded, but I knew deep down he still worried. I never understood that about Sans and when I ask him he tells a pun or changes the subject. So, I stopped asking he could tell me when he was ready.  
As for my parents, we loved each other of course, but we weren't close at least not like I wished we were, it probably started after my grandma died and became friends with Sans that we grew apart. As I said before they wanted what they thought was best for me, but how they did was wrong. They worried like all parents did, but they were never there when I needed them the most. Sans was the one who had been there. My parents would buy things for me and say the loved me, but I wonder if they really did love me. Sans never forgave my parents for the mental intuition when I was six. I did of course but let say I trusted them a lot less than a six-year-old should.  
My parents died when I was on my first year on the job. A car crash with a drunk driver they died on site or, so Sans told me. I wasn't sure if I believed him since he hated my parents, but he was my best friend, so I believed him besides he is death if he was lying there wasn't much I could do to get back at him. 

It had been three years now since I got my job. Only twenty-seven and I had helped solve many cases which I was proud of, Sans loved to help he would literally tell me who did it if it wasn't for the fact that I told him that I had to solve the old fashion way, but Sans didn't take no for an answer. So, we compromised he tell the gender and height of the suspect if I promised not to go after them alone. It was fair and well it did help more then I let him know.  
I had noticed that whenever there was a stand-off with a suspect that would go south, and guns would fire, none of the criminals that I shot would end up dead though many of them should have probably died, at least that what I was told by the doctors after the person went through the hospital. I just said I guess I was just lucky for the first few times. The one time I finally figured out what was going on, when I shot a criminal in the heart when he didn't die I figured out what Sans was doing. I went to him about it and of course, Sans being Sans said that he had nothing to do with it, that the asshole was just lucky as hell. I kept after him for days till he finally told the truth.

"I won't let your soul be filled with sin for killing those who don't deserve to live. I won't let you feel guilty Lilly you don't need to feel that pain. You are too kind and pure I won't let your soul be damage I love you too much to let that happen."  
After that my love for Sans grew I never realized how much he cares, and it made me feel warm inside, but it could never be he was a God and I was just a mortal it would never be, but I would be friends with him till my dying breath.

I had finally got to meet Sans's brother Papyrus who was the God of the Afterlife. Sans talked about him so much I felt like I knew him. He was so much more adorable that I thought was possible. He was such a sweetheart. No wonder Sans worries about him. He smarter than Sans knows but he still is naïve and so innocent that gives me hope that not everyone in the world was horrible or was trying to gain something in the end. Why he wasn't the God Innocents or something that fit his personality better. Yet he seemed to be fine with it or at least like he was okay with it. He kept saying he couldn't wait to have me as a sister. I was confused by that and Sans always looked upset or nervous when he would bring it up. I wonder why?  
Right now, there was a serial killer on the loose and we had hit a dead end on how to stop them. The only leads we had was it was a male probably late thirties or early forties mostly likely white between 5'10 to 6'5 and 150 to 220 pounds. That what witness claimed to see when the victim would be found, they say I saw this weird guy walking around and he was doing something.  
He always killed similar victims' young white girls with blonde hair, average weight, and height. He never killed the same way either always using what was handy in the heat of the moment. He was also smart making sure never to leave DNA evidence behind. It was driving my department crazy and it also didn't help matters that literally everyone wanted me off the case most of all Sans since I fit his victims to a T. I was stubborn, so I was still on the case.  
I didn't know why but as of late I felt closer to Sans then I ever did before.

Sans's Pov

When I first meet my flower, she was only four. It had been like any other day reaping souls, visiting Tori and taking naps. I had my fellow reapers to help me with the work. They were all humans that were born with the ability to see Toriel the Goddess of Life or me the God of Death. It helped us and the balance, Tori and I could do so much on our own, so we had helpers, and since the population of humans had grown other time it was much easier this way. The reapers or the life givers where chosen were based on how strong their soul is, also if the could see the other helpers or the Gods. Most mortals can't. So, we would divide them into groups. For Tori's students, I guess you could call them, were in these types of groups birth givers for humans and animals or they were the ones to control nature. Mine were a painless death like old age dying in sleep and such, mercy death people who were in pain and suffering and brutally death which was usually murders and suicides. I still worked of course because my bro didn't want me to be lazy, so I did. I tried to take the extreme brutally deaths didn't need to scar my students any more than they already were.  
I sighed sadly most of them were either orphans or came for horrible homes became my students since most of them wanted to die, yet still wanted to live. Tori was the one who usually got the happy ones and they would still get to live normal lives. While mine gave up being mortal to do this cruel job, I hated it, but the balance is important. It didn't happen too often though. I had about 1,000 reapers and that seemed to be enough. Anyway, back to work.  
I had one more job for the day and then I could sleep. Gods was I tried, anyway I was in a hospital room with an elderly woman who was supposed to die in an hour. I didn't care who she, a job is a job. Maybe I should take a nap. The family was trying to make the women comfy and talking to her. There was a little girl looking around mostly, likely bored then she was looking at the corner that I was standing it. It didn't matter it not like she could see me.  
"Hello" I heard a sweet voice say.  
I looked down and there was the little girl staring at me with bright green eyes. She was too cute, but how could she see me it shouldn't be possible. She couldn't be a reaper, could she?  
"Honey who are you talking to?" the mother asked almost sounding annoyed  
"My new friend he has not told me his name yet." She said  
She looked back at me waiting for an answer, I looked at the child seeing that she had fair almost bone white skin, hair that looked soft and was as bright as the sun. She smiled at me and shook my head. She was sweet she probably would be a good painless death she seems to have the soul that would make people feel safe to go with her, or she could be one of Tori's but deep down something in my soul told me she was something else.  
The Grandma smiled at me.  
"I see him too sweetie, take care of her." she said  
Everyone in the room seemed shocked. Well, not me usually people on their deathbed saw me so it was nothing new, but asking Death to take care of the child was a new one.  
I'm Sans little one and you are?" I said  
"Lilly" she answered  
No way that was not possible! I looked at the little girl in front of me then to her grandmother and back again. I was told by Muffet Goddess of Fortune that I would meet my soulmate on the job, her name would be Lilly and she would be mortal. She said she couldn't say when or where it was cloudy as if the universe didn't want us to know, but we would meet. That was 5,000 years ago, I gave up a long time ago besides who would want to be with a bag of bones like me? Yet it was happening right now in front of me was a mortal named Lilly and I was working. The moment I realized this, my soul, grew warm and was begging me to take her away right here and now, but I couldn't she was too young right now she couldn't be older than 3, but that didn't mean I wouldn't keep my eye socket on her till she was old enough for me to claim. A few days after I took her grandmother I asked her a question that had been on my mind for a while.  
"Lilly, why didn't you ask for me not to reap for grandma?" I asked  
"I would have love her to still be with me, but she missed grandpa and I didn't like seeing her in pain, pain no fun" she answered  
I stared at her. That was a grow up answer if I ever heard one.  
"How old are you again?" I questioned  
"Four and how old are you?" She asked  
I gave a deep laugh.  
"Much older than you are kiddo." I said smirking  
She pouted not happy with my answer which made me laugh even more. Because she looked too damn cute and I thought Frisk was cute when they pouted.  
That how our friendship started, I couldn't stay away. I visited every chance I got. I hadn't told the others that I found my soulmate, expect Tori and my father/ creator, Gaster God of Time and Magic. Both were happy for me and promised not to tell anyone. Tori just asked me to let her live her life till she was in her 20's at least. Dad was also very happy for me and told me if I got her to come with me when she wasn't dying then she could become an immortal. I asked him if he knew or had an idea when that would happen. His answer was,  
"You waited 5,000 years son you can wait a few more."  
Which annoyed the Underworld out of me, but that was Dad for you. Once I wanted to tell my brother Papyrus God of the Afterlife, but he had trouble keeping secrets and he would want to meet her then the other Gods and Goddess would want to meet her I just wanted her to have a normal life well as normal as it can be when your soulmates and friends with death. Of course, Lilly didn't know we were soulmates I would wait till she was older to tell her right now I just wanted her to be happy and safe.

I hate her parents now I understood why the grandmother had asked me to watch over Lilly. Her parents were never there for her. Lilly would say she was fine, but I knew she wasn't her soul told a different story, it wants to be loved but that wasn't going to happen from these two mortals. Think back I know when my hate for them become final, I never forget that day.  
Flashback  
It had been a busy day, a lot more deaths then usually and I had to help my reapers with some of them. I need to see my flower she always made me feel better and since we are soulmates I can always find her no matter what, so I teleported myself to her. What I found was not the happy little six-year-old I was used to, she was curled up in a corner of a dark room crying. Then realized hit me, I had been here before or something similar it was a mental institution. Why in the Underworld was she here!  
"Be quiet!" I heard some asshole worker yell at her  
Her cries turn to that a whimper, she knew I was here, I know she could sense my aura she had in the past that when noticed she was shivering. I saw a blanket and graphed placing it around her, though I would rather hold her close, but I couldn't, and I hated that.  
"Kiddo are you hurt?" I asked my voice laced with worry  
"No" she answered  
We both knew this was a lie, she was not physically hurt but mentally she was.  
"Sweetheart?" I said  
Before she spoke again that same voice rang out.  
"Stop talking to yourself Freak!" he spat  
My anger was now at a boiling point, he was going to pay. Before my flower could calm me down I left to get that man a piece of my mind, I showed myself to him, his face turned white and he cried.  
"NO! Stay away NO!" before he passed out.  
I teleported back to my flower, who looked disappointed in me, but I didn't care he wouldn't bother her anymore. She was locked up for three more days while the ran test asked her question and all the stuff they do to see if she was right in the head. Of course, they found nothing wrong with her and told her parents off saying let her be a kid and such, but every day she was there I told her this.  
"Don't change who you are sweetheart your perfect just the way you are"  
End of flashback

After that Lilly worked hard in school and did so well that she graduated early and with a scholarship and she was done with her studies by 23. She went to school to e a criminalist, but before she was in a lab and solving the crimes she was an officer of the law. She was amazing at it, but it was dangerous, and she had a higher chance of being killed.  
"Kiddo you sure you want to do this?" I probably asked for the millionth time.  
"Sans, you help them crossover, but that doesn't mean that they are at peace. I want to make sure they and their families get justice."  
I sighed, why was she so perfect.  
"Well, you better not get killed sweetheart!" I ordered  
"I will do my best." was her answer with that sweet blush of hers  
I nodded knowing it was better than nothing, but I was happy to see her blush it made me feel warm inside.  
After a year or so of her working in the department, her parents were killed by a drunk driver, they died on impact, but that didn't mean I didn't get back at them for how they treated my Flower. I told my reapers to let me deal with them, so I left them longer then most souls should wait but I need to get back at them. I also made them watch how hard Lilly worked on their funeral and made them listen to how much she loved them. They were sorry for what they did, and I let them pass on.

Another thing that I had done is whenever there was a stand-off with a suspect that would go south, and guns would fire, none of the criminals that she shot would end up dead though many of them were suppose to died, At first she thought she was just lucky and I was fine with that, I didn't want her to know what I was doing besides she wouldn't find out if I could help it. It didn't last, The one time she finally figured out what was going on, was when she shot a criminal in the heart when he didn't die that when she figured out what I was doing. She went to me about it and of course, I tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about and told her the asshole was just lucky as hell, but I finally told the truth.

"I won't let your soul be filled with sin for killing those who don't deserve to live. I won't let you feel guilty Lilly you don't need to feel that pain. You are too kind and pure I won't let your soul be damage I love you too much to let that happen." I said with all my soul.

Lilly was now working as a C.S.I. it had been three years she was now 27 and beautiful as ever. She was the best in her job, but I'm biased after all. She had solved many cases, I wanted to help since I could tell her who the killer was, she said no saying it would seem weird that she knew who the murder was without looking over the case, so I told her petty things like gender, age, height and stuff. It made me feel much better that I was doing trivial things.  
Lately, she and her team were working on a big case I was with a serial killer. Unfortunately, the sicko was smart and fast working, my reapers and myself never saw the bastard, so I couldn't help, and it was driving me nuts that I couldn't help. When made matters worst was that the victims were in the same age range as Lilly and were all the females with blonde hair. I wanted her to stop looking at this case, I was so worried for life, but she was stubborn and there was no stopping her. At least she was dating anyone that was something I would not let stand. She is MINE.  
Every time she had a boyfriend it wouldn't last long or I would scare them away though I wished to kill them, Damn I sound like a Yandere and Lilly would figure it out and never forgive me so there was no way I would let that happen even though they deserved it for hurting her when they broke her heart and trying to take my soulmate. Though I knew the reason why they broke it off with her, my aura was around her, even when I was not there. It was so much different than her pure light aura.  
Mine was dark, powerful, scary and deadly. While hers was light beautiful calming and loving. I still couldn't believe she was MY Soulmate. I haven't total her yet for many reasons one I wanted her to get a chance to live and see the world, she was young when I found out we were soulmates, but the biggest reason was I was so scared to lose her a million what ifs went through my skull, but I knew I had to tell her at some point I may be scared but I was more terrified at losing her forever.  
Papyrus started to question where I was and why I was not working, so I told him. He was so happy for me and was begging to meet Lilly, I told him I could see what I could do. They meet, and they liked each other which made me smile that two of the most important people in my life got along. Which made me more want to tell Lilly the truth. As of late, I had a strong feeling that soon Lilly would be mine and I would never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more Chapters but it will take time I'm in college so please give me time


End file.
